Petrovic Crime Syndicate
History Background Gang was founded by Kenny Petrovic, who was born in Russia in 1956. His father was the World War II veteran, who fought German at Stalingrad and never gave up the city to the enemy. Kenny arrived in the US in the 1980s on an Israeli passport though, this was confiscated when evidence came to light that he did not, as previously claimed, have a Jewish grandmother. Kenny joined Russian Organized Crime and with the permission of the gang's elders started to make money by shipping American cars back to Russia. After some time in America, he formed his own organization and became the kingpin of Russian Organized Crime in Liberty City, if not the whole United States. During mid 90's another Russian criminal, Mikhail Faustin, exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency. Along with his so-called brother, Dimitri Rascalov, Mikhail founded his own organization among Russian Organized Crime and later have taken control of it over Hove Beach area, which residents are mostly Russians. Petrovic's Crime Syndicate, however, maintained good relations with Faustin's organization, probably because its interests covered whole city and whole country, making it unnecassary to go at war for control over one neighborhood. Events of GTA IV The Petrovic Crime Syndicate has been working along Faustin Crime Syndicate until 2008, when Mikhail Faustin goes insane because of his drug addiction. He orders his henchman, Niko Bellic to execute of Petrovic's son, Lenny, suspecting him of being FIB informant. Later Faustin orders to blast Petrovic's garage in South Bohan, because the owner owes him money and he wants to "teach people to listen to him". Kenny Petrovic then orders the deaths of Faustin's administration, including Dimitri Rascalov, Niko Bellic, and Mikhail himself. Dimitri, possibly due to romantic relationships of his cousin with Petrovic's son, strikes a deal with Petrovic that places blame solely on Mikhail, which would have Niko, as the one who killed Petrovic's son, assassinate Mikhail and have Dimitri replace him as the new boss. Dimitri proves himself as an effective leader and earner, quickly gaining control over various illegal activities around the city and making new connections, such as Ancelotti Family and Pegorino Family. His successes, however, turns out to be a failure, when one of the people he betrayed earlier, Niko Bellic, comes for revenge. Dimitri, as well as his new partner James Pegorino, is killed before or after big heroin deal, which suppose to make him one of the most powerful people in the criminal underworld. Trying to get unsold heroin for himself and leave the country, another major Russian mobster, Ray Bulgarin got killed in his jet, which leaves Kenny Petrovic's organization as the most powerful Russian crime syndicate in the city and the country. Events of GTA IV Multiplayer Kenny Petrovic buys himself old residence of James Pegorino in Alderney, which serves for him as the new base of operations. He hires a squad of hitmen to deal with his organization's everyday problems. He contacts them through the phone and gives different missions and orders, range from hiding his mistress from his wife and killing street drug dealers to steal required vehicles across the city. Petrovic's Crime Syndicate supplies The Lost MC with methamphetamine, which probably served as the reason for their rivalries, Angels of Death, to destroy one of Petrovic's meth labs. Petrovic responds by sending a squad of his hitmen to raid a drug deal they made with unnamed Italian mob and by ordering a goon to destroy the chapter leader's bike, called Sexy Charlie. When Albanian mobsters try to ship stolen cars out of the country by boat without Petrovic's permission, he orders the hit on them as well, mentioning that this highly profitable "business" was his only source of income when he first arrived in America. His squad steals the explosives from Securicar and blows the ship up. During one of Petrovic's visits to Russia he was sentenced for arrest for his various criminal activities. He and his bodyguards were ambushed by the team of NOOSE in the Francis International Airport, attempting to leave the private jet. Bodyguards manage to fight NOOSE back and save Petrovic from arrest, being generously rewarded for their efforts. The charges were probably withdrawn later, due to Petrovic's many connections. Petrovic's Crime Syndicate seems to have a lot of connections among criminal underworld of Liberty City, including Rami Yalon, Little Jacob, Gordon Sargent and Brucie Kibbutz. Description Russian criminals can be encountered in Hove Beach, Firefly Island and Beachgate, wearing suits, leather jackets, casual clothes and sport attire and driving Rebla, Schafter, Uranus and Ingot. However, in multiplayer only criminals wearing the suits appear to be the members of Petrovic's syndicate, while all others might work independently or for another organization, like Faustin's. However, being the parts of Russian Organized Crime, both gangs share their hostility and hospitality towards player. After Niko Bellic becomes member of Faustin Mafiya he can't be attacked by Russian mobsters under any circumstances, being the part of Russian Organized Crime as well. Despite this, Russian mobsters won't help Russian gangsters in fight, hinting, that members of the crime syndicates don't tie themselves with street level criminals.